Talk:Cleansing the Canyon
Fame Cannot be Reputation 1. didnt recieve this quest even after completing 2 others. fame has to be higher. im still fame lvl 1 after completing the his box his precious and the hardened bone quest( judging by NPC conversation). User:Windwhisper 20th july 23:55 UTC 2010 Doesn't make sense anyway. How can a fame 1 quest have a fame 3 quest as prequest? Edited to say Fame 3. Zaphor 15:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) This definitely IS a Fame 1 quest. I've already completed it twice (first time the reward is an elixir, and I only just hit reputation level 2 in Tahrongi Canyon, right now with another quest. If you want proof, here's a screenshot . As you can see, I traded the 3 Sanguinets at the beginning of the chat log, it was the 2nd time so I got 100 cruor from Kupipi instead of an elixir. Then I completed the Hardened bone Quest and zoned out. After zoning in, I checked my fame : Level 1 (Never heard of me). I completed the Hardened bone quest again and checked my fame and only then was I level 2 (Soily-BoSoily?). So this quest definitely does not require fame 3. As for the fame 3 pre-requisite, you have to complete EITHER the rank 1 quest Refuel and Replenish (Tahrongi) OR the rank 3 quest A Mightier Martello (Tahrongi) if you got fame from OTHER quests (Hardened bone for example). It can be really hard to find a Martello that is below 90% and needs to be replenished, so it's good to be able to do the other quest instead. Anyway, I'm reverting your changes and switching the fame requirements to level 1. --Soily 11:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I am at rank 3, did the A Mightier Martello (Tahrongi) quest, and NOT the Refuel and Replenish (Tahrongi) quest and this is not available for me. This tells me that it only requires the Refuel and Replenish (Tahrongi) quest in order to be available. Pics available on request. --FnDragon 17:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I hate this quest. Now have max fame and have done A Mightier Martello (Tahrongi) close to 10 times and still can't get her to give me this quest. So no way its either, prerequisite is ONLY Refuel and Replenish (Tahrongi) and we all know there are never any martellos that need refuelling, so pretty much screwed on this one. --Gropitou 01:25, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Just got the quest at fame level 1 and only after the refuel quest, not the next one. I can confirm that Refuel and Replenish (Tahrongi) is a perquisite to this quest. I have Fame 6 and all other zone quests done and was still unable to flag this quest before completing Refuel and Replenish (Tahrongi). Fame requirement is 1. Unfortunately Refuel and Replenish is required, and martello's never seem to need replenishing, but rest easy. It's a simple procedure you can do alone in about an hour. 1) Go into Abyssea - Tahrongi with a full 120 minutes, flag the Refuel and replenish quest at the Machine Outfitter NPC, and head out to your favorite Martello. I like the one just East of #5. 2) Cast a spell on yourself to reduce your MP, and use the martello to recover it. 3) Relax for 15 minutes and repeat until the martello's health falls below 900. 4) once the martello's health is <900, you can finally replenish it. I had to use the martello 4 times. You will reduce the martello's health by 30 each time, but it will recover a little while you wait the 15 minutes.